August
by Jinane
Summary: "I've spent a special moment with a certain girl" #Zeref "Why the child of his Majesty wasn't loved?" #August "Keep it alive or not?" #Precht
1. chapter 1

_Author's note: I'm trying to make the first chapter longer and better as the time passes so please be patient with me. It would take time but I promise you that is for the best ! Have fun reading it and let me know your thoughts on how can I improve it _ ._ _#Jinane_

August

« I've spent a special moment with a certain girl » #Zeref

The darkness has taken over the peaceful blue sky of Magnolia for a raining night. The streets were empty,lightened by the light bulbs along them, the houses light were turned off although some stayed turned on. One of these was the Master room of the Guild of Fairy Tail. No matter how much a fate can change during one single night,no one wondered that a fate can change the face of the World.

Fairy Tail Guild

A neat blond old man was sitting behind a desk and was holding some papers. One of his eye was covered. He wore black clothes as it seemed to be his style. His desk was filled with books and in front of him was placed a freshly brewed tea. The decoration was simple regarding the person's position. Simple and cozy.

He seemed to hesitate about something. His features were wrikling as he frowned while reading the papers. He let a sigh part from his lips from time to time and sipped his tea while reading. Wrinkles arbored his forehead as he continued to read,showing moments of probable misunderstandings or unclarity of the reports.

Suddenly, Precht let his sight go out of the papers , a sign that he has finished reading even thiugh his attention was captured by the first page that was actually an annoted picture of a women's womb. His features expressed surprise and shock.

« There's a life growing inside of Mavis. Who could be the father ? Zeref ? Fine, Mavis doesn't seem to be but she's an adult, wasn't she ? But should I keep this thing alive or should I kill it ? »

Kill it… Keep it… Kill it…

As if he wouldn't know that these two sentences were about to become an obsession for the next hours.

The current master replayed these sentences inside of his head, not knowing what he wanted to do about this unborn yet baby.

But he was wondering how this baby was growing while his mother was dead. Maybe it was one of Mavis exploits. According to the reports, the source of hesitation has a remakable level of magic that isn't dark as his presumed father's or light like his mother's. It was a different type of magic. A true potential for a great magician in the future. Or a threat.

Sighing, Precht was trying to figure out if keeping it alive would be beneficial for the Guild. But he hadn't experience in raising young children and no one at the Guild is pretty fit for such a great potential. Maybe he should kill it. Announcing to the Guild that Mavis has given birth is no-sense at all ! Everybody knows that she's dead now.

He thought of deposing the baby at the orphanage but it could be considered as a threat because he was still young to understand his amazing powers.

The current master stood up and looked through the window. Though, he had been sighing quite a lot during this while. The rain seemed to soften as the sky was painted dark. His thoughts wandered around if the procedure of birth would be successful because its failure meant that the body of Mavis would be discarded and Fairy Heart with her.

Mavis, if you weren't dead…

He wasn't suitable to be a father. Love was too much a complex thing to think about.

He had previous experiences with fabulous women but he didn't want to settle. After all, what's bad about being single ? The guild members were enough to constitue a family-like to him and that was sufficient.

He sighed again and returned to his desk. Precht grabbed the papers and read them all over again. He despised staying that long thinking and doing nothing productive. He grabbed a blank paper and wrote some notes on it. The destiny of this kid has to be decided as soon as possible and every second was precious.

Keeping it alive or not ?

As a simple question for others , it was in fact a torturing one for the current master as he would be held for responsible if this turned out into something uncontrollable. Effectively,such a decision isn't to be easily taken. After all , any human starts his life with no experience. He was afraid of wasting away the soul whose blood is the same as Mavis.

For such a situation, I'm pathetic.

He raised his head a little bit. He finally decided …

« I'll keep it alive »

He had to prevent the Head Healer of his decision and thus begin the procedure .

Opening the door , he remarked that the room usually busy was quiet now.

« Nobody in there ? »

« Master ! Is there something ? » a young apprentice in nursery said.

« Just tell the Head Healer that I want him for a meeting in my personal room please. It's an emergency. »

« Fine Master ».


	2. 2

_AugustAuthor's Note: Hello there for a new chapter coming! I am actually sorry that I have taken so much time to publish it. I spent my time to improve the first chapter and had exams and tons of things going on. So now, I'll try to plan the summer so that I can wrap this fanfiction the end of August. This fanfiction will be subject therefore to regular checks including somehow changes in the writing and improvement for the spelling and grammatical errors. Enjoy this new chapter_ =).

Fairy Tail Guild, the next morning

The rain of the last night has stopped and left for a bright sunny day without any clouds in the sky. Indeed , it was hotter than the previous day but people seemed to enjoy this heat somehow. Birds were chirping energetically and the atmosphere was far from being gloomy.

However, not everybody had the chance to enjoy this rare day. And one of them was Precht.

Precht was waiting in his office for the Head Healer to discuss the procedure on how to extract the baby from the dead body of Mavis although nobody would believe it until now that there a life inside a dead body. He thought of asking for explanation though. This was a strange case for the Master.

Grabbing again the papers he studied during the night, he read them all over twice in search for any information that concerned the life inside a dead body. It seems that he had been part of a medical team in his previous lives for this show of curiosity. He frowned, not finding the information he was searching for. The baby was at its sixth month already and he has acknowledged that a normal pregnancy takes 9 months. One of the points he planned to discuss was the remarkable level of magic that the unborn baby has. This thing could surpass him at the age of 5 only and then become a great magician as the time would pass .

He wasn't sure about how he'll manage to raise this kid but from what he knows, he is already giving up his responsibilities towards the toddler. He isn't capable of raising a kid, especially if the kid itself seems tougher before he presents himself so.

 _Just let me remember why I have taken such a decision? That's only bringing me more responsibilities!_

He massaged his temple with the his left thumb , only to manage the stress that was accumulating from the paperwork. He sighed, knowing that the Head Healer was 5 minutes late when finally, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" made the stern voice of the Master .

"Just excuse me Master for being late, I had to take care of a bruised Guild mate.

-It is okay, shall the reunion begin!"

The healer made sure that the door was firmly closed so that nobody can eavesdrop them during their reunion.

"Alright, from what I've read from the reports, Mavis is pregnant of a boy already and this baby is undoubtedly Zeref's, is there any mistake up until now?

-No, continue. The body itself is intact so any extraction doesn't seem harmful

-Explain on how you will proceed.

-First, we would need your help to safely secure the body once it's out of the coffin. Any scar to Fairy Heart would be disastrous. Second, once the body secured we can proceed to the extraction of the baby. But this procedure will leave with a scar on the abdomen. We will try our best to make it flawless. But..

-But?

-There's one problem; this kid is showing a remarkable level of magic . It can interfere unconsciously with the procedure and damage the body.

-And what is my role in this?

\- Master, you'll only have to regulate the magic around the baby so that its magic doesn't interfere with the procedure.

-Alright, then. At the starting of the ninth month, the team has to prepare itself. Up until then, make this discussion as a private case please. Nobody at the Guild has to be aware of what is going on and no one here is aware of this.

-Fine , sir!"

Both men sealed their agreement by shaking hands firmly and making eye contact with each other. Precht was now relieved of this worry. It's like a weight that has been lifted from his shoulders.

Now, he had to worry about where could be the future home of the kid. Not like no one is fitted enough for fostering a child, but, this child is magically an exception so he has to be careful while choosing a foster home. Frankly, he has run through tougher times than this and he even risked his life and now that he's helpless in this situation ? How pathetic.

He would have taken a decision in a few months but he has a strange feeling about his decision.

 _Broken marbles flooded the ground, and screams were heard._

 _"Papa , stop this you're going to be killed! I'm doing that with you._

 _-Cana no! I AM going to protect you no matter what!_

 _-DAD!"_

 _From above, an old men surrounded by a dark aura observed the scene was filled with envy. What in his mere existence had gone wrong? His birth? He couldn't blame Precht for letting him alive._

Precht woke up from what looks like a nightmare. He just dreamt that an old men wasn't blaming him for letting him alive but who could it be.


End file.
